


Do You Believe in Magic

by Stellacarlberg



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Carnival, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Like magician as in card tricks and stuff, M/M, Magician AU, Meet-Cute, Modern Era, Race the magician, Spot is grumpy but impressed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 16:09:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19397656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stellacarlberg/pseuds/Stellacarlberg
Summary: When he glances around to see why, he can see that a group of people are standing in a circle, watching something. Or, rather, someone. There is a voice speaking loudly from inside the circle, filled with confidence and gusto. Without knowing why, Spot slows down and stops.Spot's friends are assholes who force him to go to fairs he would rather die then attend.That being said, meeting a very cute magician with quick fingers does brighten him up a bit.





	Do You Believe in Magic

**Author's Note:**

> This was named "Ahhhh Spot meets Race the magician" on my computer for so long.
> 
> And yes, I did google "song titles with magic in them" when giving this fic a title, fight me

Spot wouldn’t say he can be easily convinced of doing things he doesn’t want to do. It’s quite the opposite, actually, he is a very stubborn person. One time he refused to speak to Jack for three days, by mere principle. He has said no to Elmer’s puppy dog eyes loads of times. He never gets swayed by Katherine’s persuasive tone of voice. 

His friends can almost never manage to get him to do something he doesn’t want to do. 

The key-word in that sentence is “almost.”

The day is beautiful, with only small wisps of white clouds in the sky. The weather is mild, one of the first really nice spring days. There is a slight breeze in the air, but it’s still not so cold that it’s a real problem. This all fails to make Spot even the slightest happy about what they are doing. 

“I still can’t believe you guys convinced me to actually go to the fair,” he grumbles. 

The four of them are crossing the field, towards the part where a large tent is set up and heaps of people are milling about. Katherine and Jack don’t answer, they are in a deep and enthusiastical discussion about something not interesting enough for Spot to pay attention to. Elmer is walking a couple of feet ahead of them all, almost skipping over the grass. He spins around and starts walking backwards, all while grinning at Spot. “Come on, stop being so negative,” he says. “Think of the cotton candy!”

Spot makes a face. “I hate cotton candy.”

“Do you hate happiness, as well?” Jack asks and tries to ruffle Spot’s hair, but fails as Spot dodges his hand. 

“I don’t like carnivals,” he says and sniffs the air. The smell of popcorn and sugar blends together and creates an intense aroma that only reminds Spot of feeling sick on roller coasters. 

Katherine has her arm around Jack’s waist, but still manages to turn and look at Spot. “We don’t have to stay for long, don’t worry. We’ll go to the movies right after Elmer has said hi to Smalls.”

Spot grumbles a bit but doesn’t say anything. He supposes it’s fine. He can deal with a small while at the fair, even though his head is already starting to hurt from all of the yelling and the intense smell of salted caramel. 

They arrive. People are walking past with the unhurried steps of those who are simply enjoying the present and not thinking about anything else. Kids are running around, their fingers and faces sticky with sugar and hyped with the excitement of amusement rides. The grass has already been ruined - pressed flat and even completely gone on some places - despite the fact that the carnival arrived only yesterday. There are clear imprints from wheels from the carriages in the ground. 

“I didn’t even know they actually had real life traveling carnivals anymore,” Spot says and steers clear of a guy walking past - he is wearing an eyepatch and carrying a box with blades that look horrifyingly real.

“This is so fun,” Jack says and looks around. His eyes are wide and filled with excitement, not unlike the children around him. 

Katherine laughs at him and grabs his hand. “Let’s go, I can win you a teddy bear at the stand over there.” Then they are gone, loudly arguing over who’s the best shooter out of the two of them. 

Elmer turns to Spot. “I’m gonna go look for Smalls.”

“How will you know where to find her?” Spot asks, eyes fixed on a little child running past screaming like he just got stabbed, but with a grin on his face. 

Elmer grins. “She said he’d be with the other acrobats, so I’m just gonna look for lean strangers in tight clothes.” He starts walking and then glances back at Spot. “You coming with?”

Spot considers his options. He could go with Elmer and risk becoming the third wheel as he meets up with one of his closest friend who he hasn’t seen for months. He could also go look for Jack and Katherine, and definitely become the third wheel as they either make out or do something equally as sappy and disgusting. 

“Nah, I think I’m gonna walk around by myself a bit,” he says and shrugs. 

Elmer nods. “Okay, I’ll call you in a while.” He leaves Spot standing alone in the crowd. 

Spot glances around to find something to do. There are a lot of different booths around him, selling everything from candy and ice cream to lottery tickets. There are shrieks of laughter from a group of teenagers as one of them manages to hit a water balloon with the dart. They shriek even more as the the person in question gets handed a small keychain because of their success. Spot forces himself to not roll his eyes and starts walking instead. 

He passes a roller coaster that makes his stomach flip. A mother is pleading with her small child next to a food stand. “No, please, Katie. You need some real food, you can’t eat only cotton candy baby.” The child doesn’t look happy and Spot doesn’t stay to listen to her answer. 

This is exactly why he hates fairs. When he was a kid and had gotten old enough to actually enjoy them, he had already been put in foster care, and kids in foster care don’t go to fairs very often. When he had gotten old enough to go alone or with his friends, he had already started getting sick of it. The screams and shrieks of children was already a constant in his life, because of the different homes he had lived in. The fair was just exhausting. 

An orchestra is playing too loudly, and Spot forces himself to not cover his ears when he passes to keep the high volume from ruining his eardrums. He gets to a part of the carnival that is slightly less populated. When he glances around to see why, he can see that a group of people are standing in a circle, watching something. Or, rather, someone. There is a voice speaking loudly from inside the circle, filled with confidence and gusto. Without knowing why, Spot slows down and stops. 

The voice floating to him over the crowd is light and filled with laughter. He can’t lie and say he isn’t slightly intrigued, it’s just that he doesn’t know why. 

There is a “oooh,” and “ahh,” coming from the audience. Spot stands on his tippy toes to see what they are swooning over, but still he can’t seem to see what is happening. He sighs and shakes his head slightly. He turns around to walk away when a person next to him notices him. “Oh, I’m sorry dude,” they say and lightly taps the shoulder of the person in front of them. “Here, stand in front of us.”

Before Spot has any chance to tell them no, he is pushed to the middle of the group. He stumbles a bit and then straightens out. He is standing among everybody else, besides two small children who can’t be older than ten. They are both staring at the performance in front of them with undivided attention, and Spot follows their line of sight. Now, without anyone in front of him, he can see what everybody are staring at. 

A young man, not older than Spot himself, is standing in the middle of the circle, grinning like the cheshire cat. He is dressed in a simple black button down shirt with the sleeves slightly rolled up, making him look both casual and at the same time very professional. It’s also a nice change from the shrieky and colourful clothes the other performers are wearing around the carnival; at least this shirt doesn’t hurt Spot’s eyes. A light blue bow tie stands out against the shirt. It makes the guy’s eyes look even more clear; they are matching both the bowtie and the clear sky. His hands are big and his fingers and long and nimble, but maybe that is just the first impression because of how quickly they are moving. They are almost a blur as they disappear behind a young girl's ear and then reappear again; this time with a coin in their grip. The girl's eyes are wide with wonder and she claps with everyone else. The guy is still grinning as he flips the coin, catches it again and then puts it in his breast pocket. "Gotta keep track of that," he says. "And make sure it doesn't run away like that again." The comment receives an appreciative laugh from his audience. Spot can see a small glimpse of smugness in the guy's eyes, and before he can stop himself he snorts. 

It shouldn't have been loud enough for the guy to hear, but he still turns his head and locks eyes with Spot. His wide, preformative smile melts into something smaller, something a bit more genuine. Spot’s stomach jolts. 

After a second the guy takes his gaze away from Spot's and addresses the crowd again."Now, folks, I am going to show you something very, very, difficult." He glances down at a couple of kids watching him with mouths half opened. "Do you think I can do it?" He asks them seriously, and they nod fervently without any doubt. The guy nods as well, and glances up again. "I will need a volunteer!" His eyes find Spot again. "You!" He takes as step forward. "Will you help me?"

Spot shakes his head. "Oh, I, uh-" but the guy ignores him. 

"Great!" Suddenly he had conjured up a deck of cards from somewhere and he is shuffling it smoothly. "Now, my dear audience, I am going to ask this handsome man to pick a card, any card." His eyes are still locked with Spot's, and he spreads the cards out like a fan and holds them out with a smirk. 

Spot stares at him for a second, debating whether to give the guy the satisfaction of doing as he says or if he should walk away. But a small glimmer in his eye makes Spot reluctant to leave and more interested in staying and finding out what will happen. And of course, being called handsome isn’t the worst thing in the world, despite it making Spot’s face feel very warm. 

He takes a card from the deck and glances down at it. The queen of spades. He looks up again and meets the guy's gaze. It's surprisingly intense. 

"Show the people but whatever you do, don't show me." He covers his eyes as Spot shows the group of people his card. The guy peeks between his fingers to check if he’s done and then removes his hand. "Then you put the card in the deck again," he says. Spot does. 

The guy shuffles the deck, and starts speaking to the others at a rapid pace. Spot doesn't really manage to follow. He knows he is staring, but he still can't bring himself to stop. The guys is gesticulating wildly, drawing attention to his arms and hands. At the same time he keeps grinning like he doesn't have any worry in the world. Spot can't tear his eyes away from the carefree face of him.

"-but Mr Dark and Handsome over here-" the guy says, making a couple of people in the crowd laugh. He winks at Spot, who feels his face grow even more red. “- he has probably picked a really good card, haven't you, Mister?"

Spot doesn't answer. There is another ripple of laughter and - to Spot's irritation - the guy's smile only grows bigger. "All right, gorgeous, there's no need to look so scared, I'm not gonna bite." He pats Spot's shoulder lightly in what is obviously supposed to be a comforting manner. Then he faces his audience. "Like I was saying, I have of course no idea what card this gentleman has picked, if I took a card at random I have the slim chance of 1 against 51 to get the right card on the first try." He turns back to Spot and holds out the deck of cards again. "Blow that, will you?" 

Spot stares. "Excuse me?"

The man grins, showing off all of his teeth. "On the deck of cards," he clarifies. 

Spot considers the humiliation. He has never been the type of person to enjoy audience participation. The guy is looking at him with a gaze that is softening - like he knows that Spot is hesitating and wants to encourage him. It works. With only a small sigh Spot blows on the deck. The guy quickly taps it with his finger twice and fans the deck out again. The back of the cards are clearly visible, a dark blue and white pattern. It contrasts with the single card that has somehow turned and is now showing it's color. There is a wave of whispers through the audience when the guy glances down at the deck. "Oh my," he says and then holds the deck out towards Spot for the third time. "Have a look at that, will you?" 

There is a funny feeling in Spot's chest. It’s not possible. He takes the card and looks at it. 

Then the feeling disappears. 

The guy looks way too cocky, and Spot isn’t sure if it is because he’s honestly not aware that he just made a mistake or if he is just a very good actor. "Is that your card?" he asks Spot.

Spot looks down at the card in his hand again. Three of hearts. "No," he says and meets the guy's gaze again. 

The guy lowers his chin slightly. "Really?" he says, in what is obviously feigned surprise. 

Okay. A good actor, then. 

The smile returns. "Are you quite sure about that? Oh my. Can you check in your breast pocket, mister?"

Spot glances around. Everyone are looking at him expectantly. A child whispers something to his brother and they laugh. When Spot glances back the guy nods at him encouragingly. Spot sighs inwardly before putting his hand in his breast pocket and pulling out a card that had not been there a minute ago. The queen of spades. 

The audience cheer. The guy grins and does a bow. “Thank you, thank you,” he says. “I appreciate it, really.” He straightens out and raises his chin a bit. “I am sad to say that is all for now though, but thank you for being an incredible audience. If you please…” 

Spot pushes his way out from the crowd of people without listening to the guy’s closing statement. The air around him is thick and when he makes his way back to the entrance of the fair a pair of intensely blue eyes are fixed into the back of his eyelids. He takes up his phone and quickly presses Elmer’s name among his contacts. A couple of seconds pass. The beeping of the phone is difficult to distinguish with all of the noise around him. After another moment, Elmer picks up. “Hi, Spot!”

“Hey,” Spot answers. “You done soon?”

There is laughter in the background and then Elmer is back. “Yeah, yeah, of course. I’m just catching up with Smalls, I’ll meet you at the entrance in a minute, okay?”

“Sounds good,” Spot says. They hang up. 

Katherine and Jack are nowhere to be seen as Spot comes back to the games and lottery-booths. The sound of laughter is all around him, and he sighs when a group of young teenagers run past him shrieking. He really just wants to go home now. His body feels heavy and sluggish, like he has been working out for hours. Whenever he closes his eyes, the face of the magician is staring back at him. 

“Not a big fan of children, huh?” 

Spot spins around. Speak - or, well, think - of the devil and he shall appear. The guy from before, the magician, is standing in front of him. The bowtie is off and he has unbuttoned the top of the shirt. Spot stares at the V-line, where a couple of light strands of hair are just visibly peaking out. The guy is taller than he had seemed before, but now - when he doesn’t have an audience - he carries himself with a slight slouch. He runs a hand through his hair, making it stand on edge. Then he raises his eyebrows slightly at Spot, obviously waiting for an answer. 

“Who said I don’t like children?” Spot asks. 

The guys shrugs. “You got annoyed at the teens just now, and back then you didn’t exactly put on a show for those eight year-olds beside you.”

“I don’t like carnivals,” Spot says. 

The guy stares at him for a second and then breaks off into a smile. “You don’t?” he asks, laughter clearly audible in his voice. “Then why, if you don’t mind me asking, are you at a fucking fair?”

Spot sighs and gestures in the general direction of where he thinks Elmer headed. “My friends, they… It’s a long story.” The guys nods, still looking at Spot, who clears his throat. 

“Uh, sorry if I made you uncomfortable back there,” the guy says. “It’s, well. The audience likes it when I make a character of myself, sort of.”

Spot nods. “No, yeah, it’s fine.” He ignores the small hint of disappointment in his chest. “Uh, any particular reason why you’re talking to me?” he asks instead.

“Yeah,” he guy says and nods. “You still have my card.”

Spot looks down and yes, he’s right. In his hand is still the queen of spades. He hadn’t even noticed he never gave it back. He quickly hands it over to the guy with an apology. The guy waves it aside and thumbs over the edge of the card, which has been slightly bent because of Spot’s grip. Then he glances up, a tiny smirk on his face. “You gonna ask me how I did it?”

“No,” Spot says quickly. 

“Why not?”

“I imagine you won’t tell me anyway.”

The guy throws his head back slightly and laughs. The sound is loud and his whole chest moves as he does. “Good point,” he says and shakes his head at Spot. Then he puts his hand out. “I’m Race.”

“Spot,” Spot says and shakes his hand. 

“So,” Race says and leans back slightly. “You don’t like children, and you don’t like carnivals -”

“I never said I didn’t like children -”

“- So what do you like?”

Spot hesitates. “What do you mean?”

Race looks completely serious. “I was just curious. Do you like card tricks?”

Spot shakes his head. “Not really.”

Race puts a hand on his chest in mock hurt. “Ouch, that’s low, card tricks are my speciality” He leans back against the wall of one of the booths. “Okay, you might not have liked it, but be honest. Were you impressed?” The tone is teasing, but he looks surprisingly sincere when he asks, as if the answer to the question is extremely important to him.

Spot’s lips quirk up at the edges. “No,” he says, refusing to give Race the satisfaction of the truth. 

“Not even a little?” 

“Nuh-uh.”

Race nods slowly, still with a smile on his face, as if he knows Spot is full of shit but is willing to act fooled. “Okay,” he says. “I guess I’ll just have to work a little bit harder.” He leans forward a bit and puts out his hand like he’s going to caress Spot’s cheek. But then his fingers disappear behind his ear instead and comes back into view, this time with a piece of chocolate. “For you,” he says and hands it to Spot, who is too surprised to refuse it. “I can also do balloon animals, some very cool tricks with probability, and I know the best place around here to get ice cream. Impressed yet?”

Spot can’t help it. He laughs. 

“That thing about ice cream sounds pretty good,” he admits. 

There is a triumphant glimpse in Race’s eye. “Interested?” he asks. “It’s on me.”

“Don’t you have work to do?” Spot asks. His stomach is twisting pleasantly.

Race nods, looking slightly disappointed. “I do. I’m free tomorrow night, though. But, of course...” he rubs his hands together and produces a small slip of paper. “....I have a feeling it’s gonna be hard work taking you out, if I’m gonna have to impress you all night with my incredible magic skills.” He pulls out a pen from his pocket. “Can I, uh…” He looks a little bit sheepish. “Can I give you my number? Would that be okay?”

“Yeah,” Spot says. “That would be okay.”

Race hands him the slip of paper after scribbling down his number, and leaves with his trademark cheshire grin. Spot looks after him long after he has disappeared around a corner.

“Hey, there you are.” 

Jack and Katherine stop beside him. “We’ve been looking for you,” Katherine says. She is carrying a small dolphin plushie, and Jack has one that looks like a dog. Elmer is right behind them. 

“You had any fun?” Jack asks. Spot shrugs, not really sure what to say. They start to head for the exit.

“Sorry for forcing you to come here,” Elmer says with a grimace and nudges Spot’s side. “I hope you don’t hate me too much.”

Spot thinks of Race and the piece of paper he has put in his pocket. He smiles at Elmer and leans into the touch. “Nah, it was pretty fun actually,” he says. “Don’t worry about it.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If you liked it (or want a part two....?) please leave kudos and comments! 
> 
> Say hello on tumblr! @Pizzas-will-rule-the-world


End file.
